¿Realidad?
by nilenka1
Summary: Regina esta confundida ya no sabe lo que es real y lo que no. Advertencia femslash
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time no me pertenece. Hago esto solo por diversión.

Esta será una historia corta.

* * *

Capitulo 1

Es un día como cualquier otro, como cualquier día en Storybrooke, con villanos tratando de destruir nuestras vidas, yo hace mucho deje de hacer de villana, por mi hijo su amor me cambio. Mi hermana también lo llego a entender nos cuidamos, y su bebe es lo único que me queda del borroso recuerdo de Robin. Este año me he preocupado de su hijo mayor, de que valla a la escuela y que no esté tanto tiempo en el bosque con esos malandrines que se reúsan a vivir en la ciudad. He ido a verlo a él y a Henry a la escuela para poder asegurarme que esos dos están en clases… lo están… mis regaños están dando frutos.

\- Hola Emma, ¿vienes a atormentarme para que no vuelva malvada otra vez?

\- Sabes que no Regina, venía a ver si me puedo tomar una cerveza con tu compañía.

\- ¿Cerveza? Tengo un vino muy bueno en mi casa

\- Me estas invitando señora Alcaldesa

\- Tú te acabas de invitar sola.

Sonreímos la verdad es que Emma es lo más cercano a una que he tenido en esta vida, más que maléfica, con ella las cosas eran… complicadas. Odio este auto amarillo, porque nunca viajamos en el mío, parece que sabe lo que pienso porque me mira y me levanta una ceja, luego se sonríe, ¿que estas planeando Emma?. Entre nosotras es así casi no hablamos tal vez porque cuando si hablamos, estamos siempre intentando salvar la ciudad de alguna entidad.

Entramos a la casa ella se acomoda el cabello y después camina hacia la cocina sabe dónde guardo mis vinos, estoy destapando el vino y ella ya tiene dos copas en las manos.

¿Cómo esta garfio?, lo he visto trabajando mucho en el muelle

No quiero hablar del hoy- me dice y yo la miro con un poco de preocupación, le sirvo la copa.

Como que no quieres ¿ha pasado algo? Los noto algo lejanos

No es el soy yo. – la miro con algo de gracia

Te recuerdo que no soy el no me termines con frases tan trilladas.- ella sonríe no puede evitarlo.

Desde que me lo regresaron siento que lo pongo en peligro, no quiero que nada le suceda.

Por eso te alejas del? Él te ama y lo sabes

Si es lo que todos dicen tal vez deba hacer que ya no lo haga.

Que es lo que dices… ojalá yo pudiera estar con la persona que amo… ojalá pudiera toda sus labios otra vez.- me sonrojo un poco ella lo nota y sonríe.

Lo tuyo con Robín era distinto…

Murió por mi ¿lo recuerdas?

Lo hiso porque te amaba. Yo siento que no puedo darle lo que necesita a Garfio, no soy la indicada para él.

Si eso fuese cierto ya se habría ido.

No lo ha hecho porque es muy noble eso es todo.- un silencio incomodo inunda la sala, se lo que pasa pero no sé si pueda hablar con ella de ello, jamás he hablado de estas cosas con nadie, tal vez yo misma tenga la necesidad de hablarlo, veo tristeza en sus ojos y me armo de valor para escucharla, así que le pregunto.

Hace cuánto tiempo Emma.- ella se asombra sus ojos me lo dicen, sabe de lo que hablo estoy segura. Creo que puedo leer sus pensamientos veo que no sabe si bromear con ello o hacer como si no entiende, sabe que es inútil y después de esa lucha interna finalmente me responde.

Desde que regreso, no es el cómo te dije antes soy yo.- allí esta me lo ha dicho a sonreído forzadamente mientras suspira resignada.

Pero no ha pasado ya…

Si más de un año.- me interrumpe.- es que todo es muy complejo solo no tengo ganas de hacerlo…- la miro, no sé qué responderle, soy su amiga tal vez debiera darle una poción o algo… pero eso no solucionaría sus problemas. – no me veas así, ya me siento lo baste inútil.-

No… no eres inútil y lo sabes, esto no es tu culpa Emma… no es culpa de nadie esas cosas pasan a veces. ¿Has hablado con tu madre esto?- recuerdo que no soy la más adecuada para hablar de estas cosas ya que en vida he amado dos personas una de ellas jamás me toco y el otro murió antes de que llegáramos a tener algún problema con eso, el problema más grande que tuvimos fue que no encontrábamos tiempo a solas.

No, no es algo que puedas hablar con tus padres sabes… además que dudo mucho que ellos hayan tenido un problema así y solo pensar es eso me incomoda bastante.- le sirvo otra copa.

Debe ser el estrés, él no te presiona cierto?.- el tema me incomoda bastante creo que ella lo nota.-

No el jamás lo aria, lamento que hallas tenido que escuchar esto mejor me voy.- toma todo el contenido de su copa y se levanta. Le tomo la mano y impido que se valla.

No te vayas.- sé que me necesita, no puedo dejar ir.- todavía queda mucho vino.- le sonrió ella hace lo mismo para mí.

Está bien… mejor hablemos de otra cosa.

No seas así dime que es lo que pasa por tu mente.- creo que debe hablar de ello.

Bueno...-mira sus pies como si fuese pequeña, por un momento me sentí anciana.- yo es solo que no puedo… al principio pensamos que era por lo de todo el desastre que paso después de Hades, luego sentía vergüenza y ya no quería besarlo ni verlo mucho así que comencé a evitarlo, y cada día estamos más alejados… creo que por eso se pasa todos los días en el muelle… no he querido ni preguntarle qué es lo que hace allí.

OO.- no sé muy bien que decirle.- a lo mejor fue solo eso que te alejaste de él.

No... debe haber algo mal en mi porque he intentado forzarme a misma a hacerlo y al final igual no puedo…

¿no puede ser cierto?, como es posible que te hayas forzado a ti misma a que sucediera. Esas cosas no las puedes forzar…

¿Está segura? Estaba pensando en ti cuando lo hice.- se sonrojo inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.- digo que ósea tu tuviste un marido obligada… supongo que lo consumaste de alguna forma.- dijo aún sonrojada.

No soy el mejor ejemplo de una vida sana y lo sabes…- suspiro, tendré que decírselo.- no lo recuerdo la primera vez que sucedió no la recuerdo me hechicé, supongo que estuvo bien fue lo que él dijo al otro día.

Guau… no sabía eso lo lamento.- un poco de tristeza se alojó en sus ojos.

No lo agás como te digo no lo recuerdo.- relleno nuestras copas y suspiro.- así fue con él y todas las demás veces no quise recordar ninguna, y tampoco fueron tantas.

..O… ¿y con el cazador?

Eso era diferente era... bueno…- no podía encontrar las palabras para decirlo en vos alta, sin sonrojarme.

Solo sexo... por placer?. Creí que solo querías hacer sufrir a otros

Emma.-digo algo exaltada, no puedo creer que lo haya dicho tan directamente. .- ósea sí.. hacer el mal era algo excitante… necesitaba algo de liberación….- ahora no puedo creer que lo haya dicho en vos alta debe ser el vino, clavo la mirada en mi copa no puedo verla a los ojos.

Eres tan reservada Regina… hasta conmigo creo que después de tantas cosas no debiera ser de esa forma, no crees?.- alzo la mirada y la veo otra vez algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

Si es cierto… el lugar donde crecí no era exactamente muy parecido a este mundo donde tu creciste, las cosas allá eran muy distintas.- ella parece comprender.

Bueno he llegado a pensar que es algo distinto que tal vez él no me atrae de esa forma.

Siempre pensé que te iban los garfios.- se sonroja.-

Me refiero a que si tal vez lo intentara con otra persona.- inmediatamente recuerdo a maléfica, y me tomo otra copa.

Lo que estás diciendo está completamente errado, eso solo haría más daño a tu relación, acaso crees tú que él te ha engañado por esto.- en sus ojos apareció la culpa.

Yo le dije que lo hiciera, me dijo que de ninguna manera.- me acerque un poco a ella, algo me dice que necesita desesperadamente un abrazo.

Ya pasara… ya verás que todo se arreglara….- ella se abrazó a mí y sentí su cuerpo ajustado al mío… sentí muchas ganas de besarla… Maléfica volvió a mi mente, me regañe… _si sigues así Regina te quedaras sin su amistad…_ el abrazo termino se sentía incompleto pero me aleje un poco.

Te apuesto a que jamás pensaste que tendríamos una relación así...- me dice malvada.

Estoy segura de que tu tampoco, recuerdas que eras mi enemiga jurada…- reímos un poco.-

No fue tan así….

Cortaste mi árbol –pongo una falsa cara de seria, ella la detecta de inmediato-

Se acercó sigilosamente investigando mi expresión, yo permanecí imperturbable en mi papel de ofendida. Era mi árbol y lo quería mucho. Se acercó rápidamente y me robo un beso, se sintió tímido inseguro y por sobre todo cálido… le respondí... En ese instante me aferre a la mesa del desayunador, si no lo hacía perdería el equilibrio… lo estaba disfrutando demasiado… ella se alejó tomo una manzana roja y la mordió mientras yo todavía procesaba que me había besado. Toque mis labios con la punta de mis dedos… ella sonríe.

Creo que debo irme sino la alcaldesa se embriagara antes de las cinco de la tarde y eso no es propio de ella.

¿Qué?, ¿que hora es?... olvido todo un momento debo preparar la cena para 3 hoy mi hermana vendrá.

Las cuatro me voy, hoy Henry traerá al hijo de Robín a casa.-

Robín… - me mira- si será mejor, cómprales comida... la pizza no es comida...

Si bueno adiós y la pizza es perfecta para divertirse, deberías intentarlo.


	2. Chapter 2

El universo de Once upon at time no me pertenece…

Lamento los horrores ortográficos y la mala gramática, estoy atenta a todos sus comentarios. Gracias por sus consejos.

* * *

La dejo en la puerta y camino a la cocina, a veces creo que esta casa es muy grande para mi sola, me dirijo al refrigerador y comienzo a preparar la cena. Miro el desayunador y la botella de vino está allí, y las copas. ¿Habrá sucedido?, es decir las copas están allí, pero desde aquel beso a ahora, es como si no encajara en la realidad del todo, como si lo hubiese imaginado, ¿lo hice? ¿lo imagine?, las posibilidades hacen estragos en mi mente, debe haber sido mi imaginación llevo mucho tiempo sin Robín, imaginó cosas. Robín… recuerdo que lo extraño demasiado, comienzo a llorar…

-Nunca me imaginé verte tan vulnerable, ¿qué te pasa Regina?..- no se en que momento llego ni tampoco como cocine la cena, pero estaba lista, ella esperaba una respuesta ¿qué podía decirle?.

-Hermana, ¿cómo estás?, te he dicho que en este mundo es descortés no golpear las puertas.

-A no tu no me cambias el tema, se supone que ahora tenemos una relación de hermanas normal.- tenía razón se supone que ahora confiamos en nosotras.

-Yo … Bueno … Robín… y Emma vino y…

-Robín…Regina no has hablado del hace meses, pensé que habías seguido adelante…- me mira de forma comprensiva pone su mano en mi hombro, luego apoya su cabeza en el.-

-No fue eso es que… -le miro a los ojos, sé que puedo hablar con ella de todo. Suspiro – yo.. creo que estoy imaginando cosas… levanta una ceja

-¿imaginando cosas?,

-si creo que he estado imaginando cosas.. yo… he, te acuerdas que maléfica era muy cercana a mí.

-Si bueno de hecho habían unos rumores… bueno ya sabes en esa época te odiaba un poco.

-Si bueno, no eran del todo mentira…. Si éramos muy cercanas.- mi hermana no dudo en mostrar su sorpresa.

-La vi el otro día está muy feliz con su hija sabes, pero me hiso pensar en que yo estoy muy sola… Henry está bien y tu… y eso está bien pero...

-Crees que no hay nadie allí para ti….- dice con un poco de decepción.- pero ¿Cómo es eso de que imaginas cosas?

-A eso voy – digo suspirando por su impaciencia.- pero Maléfica y yo nos alejamos… ella…

-Te beso y tú le correspondiste y eso te aterro, te odiaba recuerdas, pase mucho de mi tiempo viendo que hacías de tu vida.

-Hey lo sabias… por que no dijiste nada...

-Esas cosas son más comunes de lo que crees hermana.

-¿Si?¿ a ti ha pasado?

-Nunca tuve muchos conocidos que digamos.- había algo de tristeza en su vos, si alguien aquí sabia de soledad era ella.

-Lo siento, no quise recordarte cosas dolorosas

-No pasa nada, esos recuerdos me hacen pensar en lo afortunada que soy ahora.- sonríe e inmediatamente miro su bebita que dormía la siesta en una cunita cerca de nosotras.- pero porque dices que imaginas cosas, crees que Maléfica está por aquí, podemos poner un hechizo de protección o tal vez puedes ponerte un vestido sexy.- su sonrisa de villana contrarresta mi rostro de reproche.-

-Eres una pésima hermana mayor… y no, no me gusta Maléfica, pero me alegra que este bien ahora con su hija..- tome un poco de aire para obtener valor.-…. Creo que Emma me beso….- su sorpresa fue mayor.-ósea no lo sé, creo que no… como vi a Maléfica el otro día tal vez lo imagine… no lo sé...

-¿Cómo que no sabes?... ella estaba aquí en tu casa… ¿por eso llorabas mirando esas copas?

-Es un poco más complejo que eso… estoy casi segura de que nuestros labios se encontraron.- me sonrojo.- pero… después se fue como si nada… creo…

-Y…¿ella te gusta?

-¿Qué? No! Presupuesto que no… ósea he traicionado a Robín...

-No estas así por eso…, Regina creo que de verdad debes ordenar tus pensamientos, no es normal reaccionar así, si no, significo muchas cosas para ti.

-Es que si significaron muchas cosas… Robín… Robín ya no está, Maléfica jamás volverá a ser mi amiga no después de todo lo que la lastime, y Emma…

-¿Y Emma que?- me mira como si ya supiese la respuesta.

-No puede ser...- Me siento en el comedor donde nos hemos servido las ensaladas mientras la bebe juega en su cuna, apoyo mi cabeza entre mis manos e intento procesar todo el asunto.

Me miro al espejo y arreglo mi pijama de seda, tal vez me molesta un poco que no haya ya nadie allí para aconsejarme y vigilar a las personas para mí. Mi hermana ya debe estar dormida al lado de su bella hija y Henry debe estar planeando alguna cosa con su amigo, me pregunto si abre hecho bien en pedirle que intentar acercarse al hijo de Robin pero el chico no tienen a nadie más de todas formas. Al final igual la pasan bien juntos. Quién diablos será a esta hora, me apareceré le que dije que no utilizara magia innecesariamente pero hoy no estoy como para regañarme a mí misma.

-Emma - esta parada allí en la puerta, como si no recordara nada, mejor será aparentar que nada sucedió.- ¿Qué haces aquí?... entra

-Hiciste magia Regina, pude sentirlo..- en cuanto entro a la casa pude sentirla muy lejana y a la defensiva.

-Si bueno no es un crimen… pero no le digas a Henry..-nos dirigimos a la sala y le sirvo un whiskey. Me sirvo uno, creo que ahora necesitare algo más fuerte que un vino.

-Es un buen trago- me dice se pone detrás mío y toma un vaso rosando levemente mi brazo, me estremezco, mi imaginación es tan volátil no quiero pensar en cosas que no son.

-Y… bien que es lo que te trae por aquí, los chicos están bien?

-Si están bien, mi madre me saco de la casa me dijo que tenía cara de necesitar un respiro.- se sentó en sillón creo que esperando a que me ponga un poco más cómoda cerca de ella. Me acercó tímidamente esperando que no se me note y no ser tan agresiva.

-Es una buena idea no deberías estar con Red o algo.

-No está, ha viajado otra vez, pero da igual no quería estar con ella. -Veo que su mano toca mi pierna, su tacto es tan ligero que no la sentiría si no la viera.

-Emma…- hace un movimiento brusco y esta sobre mí, tengo sus brazos sobre mis hombros... mirándome de frente.

-Regina no me digas que no quieres esto, porque puedo ver en tus ojos que estas esperando a que continúe.- no la aleje, pero no respondí nada, tiene razón quiero que continúe. Bajo la mirada y luego cierro los ojos, no quiero que nuestra amistad se arruiné, le diré algo. Abro mis ojos y le miro a la cara para decirle que no podemos seguir con esto, pero me lo impide sus labios están sobre los míos, puedo saborear en whiskey en sus labios, tan suaves y cálidos, no puedo dejar que se detenga el contacto es tan agradable, se separa un poco de mis labios casi apoyando su frente en mi nariz.- vamos detenme, porque yo no quiero y no lo are a menos que me digas que no continúe.- es tan agresiva a veces elimino la distancia entre nuestros labios y la beso yo ahora, ella entiende inmediatamente que le doy consentimiento y mientras me responde el beso, con una de sus manos toma el vaso que tengo en mi mano y lo coloca en la mesita al lado del sillón permitiendo así que yo tenga ambas manos libres, lo que aprovecho para tomarme la libertad de acariciar su pelo y su espalda mientras ella vuelve a colocar sus manos como reteniéndome en el sillón. Este beso no es para nada tímido es decidido, y un poco desesperado, y sin pensarlo dos veces dejo entrar su lengua en mi boca y la invito con la mía. Acercó más su cuerpo al mío. Esperando tener más contacto con ella. Siento una de sus manos en mi nuca y acaricia mi cabello. Puedo sentir como se está dejando llevar mientras queda sentada en mis piernas, me rodea la cintura… no puedo creerlo… sus caderas se mueven un poco, tímidamente pero lo suficiente como para excitarme, para excitarme tanto como para colocar una de mis manos debajo de su blusa y chaqueta… maldita chaqueta que me impide tocarla como deseo… pero no me atrevo a quitársela, tal vez deberíamos detenernos ahora, antes de que ya no podamos.

-Emma… - sigue besándome evitando que hable – Emma…

-Ok. Regina… - dijo alejándose un poco- pero sé que quieres esto...

-Yo… ¿podemos subir a la habitación?- no tuve que decirle nada mas


End file.
